Looney Tunes Dash!
Looney Tunes Dash! is an app game by Eat Sleep Play and Zynga. It was released on September 11, 2014. The game was later removed from the iTunes store upon shut down on January 27, 2018. Though the game shut down, players who downloaded the app before the game shut down will still be able to access the main menu, but players will not be able to access the levels anymore. Description Run, jump, smash, and slide into new levels and adventures with Bugs Bunny, Road Runner, Tweety Bird, and other Looney Tunes favorites! Complete level objectives to unlock new Looney Tunes characters and zones based on iconic Looney Tunes landscapes. Enjoy loads of wild, whacky, and looney ways to run as you discover each character’s Special Ability and Collector’s Card. It’s time to run, Doc! *Run as Bugs Bunny, Tweety Bird, Road Runner, and other favorite Looney Tunes characters! *Explore and run in iconic Episodes like Painted Desert, Tweety’s Neighborhood, and more! *Complete level goals to progress on the Looney Tunes map and unlock more zones! *Unlock and master each character’s Special Ability for extra running power! *Grab Power-Ups to fly like a superhero, blast through obstacles, plus loads of other surprises! *Collect Looney Tunes Collector’s Cards to fill your Looney Tunes Bin and learn fun trivia! *Prank other Looney Tunes characters for more coins and points! Characters Playable Characters *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Road Runner *Tweety *Taz *Speedy Gonzales *Gossamer (as a power-up) Non-playable Characters *Barnyard Dawg *Beaky Buzzard *Count Bloodcount *Eggbert *Elmer Fudd *Foghorn Leghorn *Granny *Hugo the Abominable Snowman *Instant Martians *Mad Scientist *Marvin the Martian *Martian Bombs *Pepé Le Pew *Porky Pig *Petunia Pig *Sam Sheepdog *Sylvester *Sylvester Junior *Tasmanian She-Devil *Wile E. Coyote *Witch Hazel *Yosemite Sam Episodes * Episode 1: Wabbit Season (Levels 1-15) * 'Episode 2: Road Runner Rampage '(Levels 16-30) * '''Episode 3: Putty Tat Trouble (Levels 31-45) * '''Episode 4: Daffy's Treasure Hunt (Levels 46-60) * Episode 5: Lumberjack Jackrabbit (Levels 61-75) * Episode 6: Coyote Canyon (Levels 76-90) * Episode 7: Autumn in Tweetyland (Levels 91-105) * Episode 8: Yukon Duck (Levels 106-120) * Episode 9: Escape from Transylvania (Levels 121-135) * Episode 10: Tasmanian Torch Song (Levels 136-150) * Episode 11: Ghost Town Showdown (Levels 151-165) * Episode 12: A Frolic in the Flowers (Levels 166-180) * Episode 13: Treasure in the Tropics (Levels 181-195) * Episode 14: Speedy's Fiesta Grande (Levels 196-210) * Episode 15: Honeymoon in Tasmania (Levels 211-225) * Episode 16: Road Rash Coyote (Levels 226-240) * Episode 17: A Very Hare-y Halloween (Levels 241-255) * Episode 18: Tweety Bird Blitz (Levels 256-270) * Episode 19: Greedy for Speedy (Levels 271-285) * Episode 20: A Very Daffy Holiday (Levels 286-300) * Episode 21: Bedeviled Bride (Levels 301-315) * Episode 22: Speedius Maximus (Levels 316-330) * Episode 23: Elmer's Wabbit Habit (Levels 331-345) * Episode 24: Tweety's Big Break (Levels 346-360) * Episode 25: Speedy Gone Loco (Levels 361-375) * Episode 26: Whitewater Wabbit (Levels 376-390) * Episode 27: Hot Love-ah (Levels 391-405) * Episode 28: Highway Havoc (Levels 406-420) * Episode 29: Dynamite Duck (Levels 421-435) * Episode 30: Flap for Freedom (Levels 436-450) * Episode 31: Speedy Con Queso (Levels 451-465) * Episode 32: Escape from Camp Fudd (Levels 466-480) * Episode 33: Daffy's Summer Vacation (Levels 481-495) * Episode 34: Avian Escape (Levels 496-510) * Episode 35: Fast Food (Levels 511-525) * Episode 36: Magma Madness (Levels 526-540) * Episode 37: Gato Rapido (Levels 541-555) * Episode 38: High Noon Hunger (Levels 556-570) * Episode 39: Plumed Peril (Levels 571-585) * Episode 40: Taz Kahuna (Levels 586-600) * Episode 41: A Haunting We Will Go (Levels 601-615) * Episode 42: Chili Season (Levels 616-630) * Episode 43: A Miner Inconvenience (Levels 631-645) * Episode 44: Rapid Rapids Racers (Levels 646-660) * Episode 45: The Lone Runner (Levels 661-675) * Episode 46: Snow Business (Levels 676-690) * Episode 47: Canary Chase (Levels 691-705) * Episode 48: Faster than Lightning (Levels 706-720) * Episode 49: She-Devil's Fancy (Levels 721-735) * Episode 50: Backwoods Bunny (Levels 736-750) * Episode 51: Running Out of Road (Levels 751-765) * Episode 52: Bye Bye Tweety (Levels 766-780) * Episode 53: Elmer Saw a Wabit (Levels 781-795) * Episode 54: Tropical Rush (Levels 796-810) * Episode 55: No Speed Limit (Levels 811-820) * Episode 56: Mining for Love (Levels 821-830) * Episode 57: The Wild Chase (Levels 831-855) * Episode 58: Furious Furball (Levels 856-870) * Episode 59: (Levels 871-885) * Episode 60: (Levels 886-900) Notes/Goofs * The words "Looney Bin" was replaced by these two different words "Looney Cards" in future updates. Also, these playable characters' heads change, too. The numbers for each episode was added, too. * Speedy Gonzales didn't get an appearance in the Wardrobe screen, due to the fact that he was already wearing a hat and could not change its appearance. * Porky and Petunia Pig said the same quotes from Porky's. In fact, it has come to assume that Petunia did not receive a voice actress. * The Looney Cards for Episode 40: Taz Kahuna have its first time to have scenes from episodes from The Looney Tunes Show and Looney Tunes Web shorts. Collector's Cards List of Collector's Cards in Looney Tunes Dash! Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 1 Wabbit Season Complete Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 2 Road Runner Rampage Complete Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 3 Putty Tat Trouble Complete Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 4 Daffy's Treasure Hunt Complete Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 5 Lumberjack Jackrabbit Complete Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 6 Coyote Canyon Complete-0 Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 7 Autumn In Tweetyland Complete Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 8 Yukon Duck Complete-0 Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 9 Escape From Transylvania Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 10 Tasmanian Torch Song Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 11 Ghost Town Showdown Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 12 A Frolic in the Flowers Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 13 Treasure in the Tropics-0 Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 14 Speedy's Fiesta Grande Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 15 Honeymoon in Tasmania Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 16 Road Rash Coyote Looney Tunes Dash Card Collection Episode 17 A Very Hare-y Halloween External Links * Looney Tunes Dash! on Zynga Screenshots screen568x568.jpeg Category:2014 Category:Looney Tunes Games Category:Video games Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Mobile Games